4 Days
by PhatNaruto18
Summary: Some one goes missing for four days every year and only one person ever notices
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my first fan fic for give me i'm a tereable speller even with spell check so here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Four days- every year Naruto disappears for four days and no one seems to notice except for one person. This person has watched him from afar. This girl has bluish hair, a cream colored jacket, and lavender eyes. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. Now of her years of watching Naruto she has noticed a pattern, on the day before he goes missing he looks for something fun to do and today was that day. This year she was going to give him the best of his life.

If she could just gather the courage to ask him out 'oh my god I'm about to ask Naruto out on a date' that realization just hit her as the blond hair boy of her dreams was fast approaching and that was the last thing she remembered before she passed out. When she woke up she was back in her room but no idea how she got there. As she looked over to her clock she saw the time and blotted out the door and ran to Naruto's apartment. When she got there she knocked on the door, no reply. She then knocked again, no reply. She then decided to peek in using her blood line trait.

She made a few hand signs and shouted Byakugan. Veins bulged and her eyes turned white. Now she could see through things. She looked into his apartment, what she saw shocked her. There was nothing, she burst into his apartment looking for him. She found nothing, Naruto was gone.

She looked up at his cat clock and it read 12:01am. She got here at 12:00am the process of knocking and breaking the door down took a minute so. Naruto was gone or he was leaving as she arrived as the day turned from October 9 to October 10.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hinata quietly walked back to the huge estate with her head down. 'I failed again' was her thoughts to herself. She expected to walk right into her house up the stairs and go into her room for the night and not come out untill morning. She was not expecting to find her father in her room waiting for her. Now her father was not an unkind man but he was a strict man. He was also the head of her clan he was Hyuga Hiashi. He could clearly see there was something wrong with his daughter he decided to find out what.

"goo-good e-ev-evening fa-th-er" Hinata said quietly.

"Where have you been" he asked her with an emotionless tone to his voice.

"No where father" she said without making eye contact.

"What is wrong" he asked with some caring into his normally cold voice.

"no-thing f-ather" she said getting more nervous by the second.

"Hinata, it is not good to keep these feeling inside. You should let them out. You will feel better" hiusih said with a genuine concern in his voice.

"Hai, a friend of mine goes missing for four days and I thought I would do something special for them today but didn't" she told her father . As she was relaxing a bit and becoming sadder as she thought of her own weakness of not being able to make today special for the one she admired.

Hiashi being the man he is was looking underneath "so in other words the boy you like goes missing today and you could not do something special for him because you fainted." hiushi stated blunted as he watched his daughter face go red from embarrassment.

"I-I-I d-don't lik-ke a b-b-boy" she said in one of the worst stutters of her life.

Hiashi looked at his daughter and told her "don't lie."

"S-sorry fa-father. But how did you know that I liked a boy." Wondering how her father found out.

"You just told me." He stated with a bit of amusement in his voice as he watched his daughter go a darker shade of red than before. He decided to end this conversation before his daughter fainted again. "Go to sleep Hinata we will talk more in the morning" Hiashi told her as he stood up and left the room.

Hinata could only nod in response. She changed her clothes and got into bed and fail right to sleep, feeling a little better than she did earlier.


End file.
